cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Caladonia
|- |'Capital City' || Misan |- |'Largest City' || Galasia |- |'Official Language' || English |- |'Team Color' || Blue |- |'Government' | Revolutionary Coup Leader Dictadora |- |'Alliance' |Old Guard |- |'Founding' | 7 April 2006. |- |'Area' • Total | 605.580 miles diameter. (09/09/06) |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 100,261 Supporters (12/10/06) 62,038 Working Citizens (12/10/06) 38,223 Soldiers (12/10/06) |- |'National Tax Rate' | 30% |- |'Literacy Rate' | 99.83% |- |'Currency' | 1 Rupee ($) = 97 Cents |- |'Resources' • Connected | & Not Available |} Early Caladonian History Caladonia was founded near Islamabad Pakistan enjoying near isolation from the majority of the world. Enjoying the relative peace and isolation she stayed out of the world’s politics and grew in peace. After a period of about ten years, the leaders of Caladonia decided that it would be in the country’s best interests to pursue an alliance affiliation. After a short pow-wow, the chosen alliance was the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization. The Caladonian people applied for membership on April 18, 2006. Thankfully they were easily accepted, and Caladonia reached a greater prosperity then before and the people awed at the marvelous advancements taking place in the country. The First Caladonian Conflict After joining G.A.T.O., Caladonia fought her first war in the defense of her alliance’s honour. A smaller alliance known at the time as F.r.U.C.K. of the “Freaking Unstopable Coalition Killers” was causing problems for the Global Alliance, mostly in the form of insults. Regarding TheAmaze, Lord Chris Kaos, leader of the Kingdom of Kaos said in a recent edition of NpOwn, the New Polar Order news service: “He vandalized our wiki and insulted us repeatedly while the leader of FrUCK. We gave them time to apologize. They didn't. We attacked. Then they did. We stopped attacking. TheAmaze was booted and continued his insults. We continued attacking. Eventually he got banned/deleted for vandalizing the wiki.” TheAmaze, later returning to the CN world as San Marco, described the situation thus: “TheAmaze did a variety things. Originally, he lead a small alliance which was relatively peaceful. However, everything went south once FrUCK nations started to get destroyed. After several FrUCK nations were destroyed for alleged multiing, TheAmaze got frustrated. He complained on the forums, posting stuff about it, yelling at several GATO members, and so forth..." "Later on that day, one GATO nation attacked Amazeland. Dictadora sent his soldiers over the boarder and proceeded to destroy and pillage the landscape. TheAmaze, infuriated, posted that all alliances should gang up on GATO and attack." "Although TheAmaze was angry, his attitude quickly changed. He made friends with several low level GATO members but, unfortunately, the GATO leadership was not present in these late night discussions. Das Girl took extreme insult to TheAmaze's tirade so assaults were ordered upon Amazeland and FrUCK." "As the leader, TheAmaze decided that it would be wrong to include his alliance in his personal matters. He quickly resigned from the alliance, fought the GATO nations himself, and honorably died in the ZI club.” The Caladonian official statement on the matter is quite simple. We were ordered to attack members of the FrUCK alliance and TheAmaze was simply the lowest strength member and the only one who fell within our range. All we did is carry out orders. Several notable GATO members helped our nation greatly with aid sent in to support the battle: these members held in high honour in all of Caladonia are Gerald Meane, TJ Booth, and Tankboy. There are statues dedicated in there honor in the Plaza de Armas in the capital city. The Second Caladonian Conflict Being absent during the Second Polar War, Caladonians found their next conflict during the Great Lol War. A member of the New Pacific Order declared war on Caladonia and attacked brutally for the first three days of the war. Later Orange Defense Network allies came and dropped a nuclear weapon on that nation and made the path to victory much easier. Caladonia also declared war on two nations, one of which made peace and quit the NPO shortly after Caladonia dropped her newly acquired nuclear weapon on them. The second war Caladonia declared was against the nation of Koona, the war did not allow for much fighting since it was declared at the time of the sporadic ceasefires seen during the final week of the war. The Middle Ages Recently Caladonia decided to change the color scheme of the nation and go for black. This being done, she also decided to join another alliance who had always been considered favorably in the people’s mind. The people voted to join the Coalition of Dark States on the 30th of August. This membership only lasted for 10 days before the people came to their senses and discovered that the Global Alliance is the only one they could really consider being a member of. That being said on the 9th of September, Caladonians rejoined their Global Alliance comrades, however keeping the black theme in order to benefit friends from the CDS. The Dark Ages The Caladonian Government upon rejoining The Global Alliance and Treaty Organization, began to take a more active role in the alliance's affairs hoping to save it from the downward spiral their benevolent leader had witnessed. Such positions as commander, assistant minister of defense and finally Minister of Defense, the nation hoped to somehow reform the alliance before it was too late. During such turmoil as an alliance coup, and other petty political problems the alliance was a mess and attempts to revive it we difficult. The Second Great War As minister of defense during this crucial war in GATO's history, their leader was beginning to put plans in place to help the alliance. Alas the war came too soon and any change was quickly put to naught. With poor and often absent leadership, the remaining leadership was left with desperate measures and near chaos. While the two sides in the war were nearly even, the disorganization on the part of GATO and a few of the allies, this advantage was short lived and the enemy quickly came to a point where they seemed certain to win. Several League leadership realized this and quickly sought peace. This peace was obtained at the expense of the LUEnited nation's, yet it seemed the best possible solution. During this on the foreign side, Caladonia's leader faced many trials and criticism from the other member nations of the alliance. the Benevolent Dictatora saw that she could not do anything more to help the alliance and lacked the motivation, so after finalizing plans with Top military advisor Dewsos, she watched a new government be elected to GATO, then left them to seek other paths. The Golden Age Upon resigning membership within the Global Alliance, she applied and was accepted for membership with GATO's old allies the National Alliance of Arctic Nations or NAAC. Having observed their organization and good humour during the last war, this was an alliance that stood out among others. Upon joining their leader was not disappointed with this decision and found it was something that her nation should have done earlier. She was admitted into the Elite Penguin Unit and found such comrades there that she had previously admired and continues to admire to this day. This time of joy and spam was sadly interrupted when the final great war broke out. The War to End all Wars Upon the New Pacific Order's unwarranted aggression against the Global Alliance, the NAAC was brought into a war to defend the world against such aggressions. This seemed a futile war with little hope from the beginning, yet the spirit put into a last stand was tremendous. With help from allies this war was waged for nearly a month with anger boiling from both sides. On the war front Caladonia fought several New Polar Order, New Pacific Order and FAN nations. Against great odds the nation held out, yet was continually beaten into the ground. Caladonia's first birthday was celebrated with anarchy on the streets and cruise missiles from the skies. This war continued until the disbandment of the NAAC in refusal to comply with such extreme surrender terms as offered by Electron Sponge, Emperor of the New Polar Order. Time of Exile After the disbandment of her alliance, the country's benevolent leader attempted to found a short-lived alliance with a few of her other ex-alliance-mates called the Auroran Empire. This alliance failed shortly after its founding for various reasons. After time spent in rebuilding from the destructive wars, dictadora then decided to join old friends she had met from her GATO ambassador days. The leader sent a message to Genobadass of Old Guard requesting a join. Upon this she interviewed and shortly thereafter was accepted into the alliance. Old Guard Since then she has happily remained in the Old Guard and build up her nation's strength. After the resignation of Rambo for Triumvirate of External Affairs, dictadora stepped up to that position for a period of 3 month until resigning in order to allow a more suited individual to take the spot. The people remain content and look forward to their second anniversary in April. After a time the other nations of Old Guard saw fit to honor Caladonia's leader with the position of Triumvirate of External Affairs—with this honor she put her best into the position and among her few accomplishments, signed the Continuum with several other friendly alliances. Fall of Dictadora Despite the honors given the ruler of Caladonia, the people grew discontent with her extremely long reign and revolutionary activists began to stir discontent. The internal discontent grew until it blossomed into a bloody revolution. The loyalists dwindled in number until Dictadora was exiled and the country was torn into pieces never to be seen again in its former glory. The result of the Deletion Revolution is that no one won and the nation was swalled up in its own self-destruction. Perhaps one day the nation may rise from its ashes, but until that day we remember with fondness the greatness that was Caladonia. Caladonian Religions Official Religion: Confucianism. 24% Confucianism, 66% Marxist, 7% Administ, and 3% Other. Category:Nations Category:Blue team Category:Old Guard